Best Birthday
by naomi01
Summary: Once Kimi's birthday comes along she gets the best present ever.


**Disclaimer-I own nothing sadly!**

**Just a little one-shot I thought of the other day! Sorry about not updating my other story's yet, school just started and I haven't had the time. I'll try to write them this week and today!**

Kimi was so ecstatic today more than any other day she was. You see, today was a very special to Kimi. It was her 21st birthday today, so as you can see she had every right to be happy. Adding to that excitement, her brother had requested off today just to spend it with her. Which, considering his job as a debt collector was sort of hard to get off. It really meant something to her to have him off and to have a quality time with her brother. But the big thing today was that since her brother was off, his bodyguard, the object of her affections, was also off today and spending it with them.

She blushed just thinking about him. She saw him as the sweet, easy going guy that truly meant no harm, not the monster that everyone else thought he was. Sure, he had a temper, she would lie, but if people would just think before they spoke then nothing would happen. So she thought very highly of him like her brother did. Also, at her party tonight, she was going to finally confess her undying love for him. Yes, love. She had met Shizuo when she was younger and her brother was in high school, only a few years older than her. She liked him the moment she saw him.

"Imoto? You ready?", her brother said breaking her out of her thoughts. Kimi turned to Tom and smiled.

"Uh-huh! Is Shizu-chan coming?",she asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"He said he was going to to meet around. He needed to take care of something first",Tom said. Kimi jumped and went over to her brother pouting.

"I want him here now though..",she pouted up with puppy eyes. Tom just sighed, to used to his little sisters antics. He knew full well of her crush towards his employee and of his employee's crush on her. He also knew that tonight would truly prove to him that she was getting older, by going through with a not so very thought out plan.

"He be with us all day,Kimi. Let him have some air",Tom said trying to coax his sister in relaxing just a little if possible. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door and as usual, Kimi was smiling and eyes were shining brightly as she skipped over to the door of her and her brothers condo. She opened it and blushed at the person standing, holding a gift bag in his hands.

"Hey Shizu-chan",she said to the blond. He was in his usual attire and looking rather shy at the moment. Of course, this always happened when he was around the younger. He had the biggest crush on her since he was young. He actually knew he was in love with her. Who couldn't be? Kimi did change emotions rather quickly and could be hyper here and there but she was sweet and saw only the good in things. That's why he loved her. She didn't judge him.

Kimi looked at his blushing face and shy attitude and smiled bigger. She loved her Shizu-chan so much. Then she looked down to what he was holding and pouted at him. "I said I didn't want any presents Shizu-chan!",she said.

"Well I just thought...just take it",Shizuo said flustered at the young brunette. He turned his head to the side after handing her the gift. This would've been a sight to see. The strongest man blushing because of a girl, now women. Kimi just bounced over to the couch where her brother was now sitting and trying not to grin at his friends dis-comfort with being so flustered. It really was the sight to see.

Shizuo came in and shut the door behind him before coming over and sitting next to the girl who was grinning at the girt in hand. He truly hoped she liked the gift. It would mean a lot to him if she did and would show if he was going to come clean anytime soon. Kimi reached in the black bag with white swirls and pulled out past the black tissue paper a small velvet purple box. Kimi was shocked but opened the box only to nearly faint. Inside was a silver chain with a circle center and had little garnets around it. Kimi stared in awe at it before looking over at Shizuo.

This must have cost so much! she was in total mute mood. He spent so much...and even had his birthstone in it? If that didn't send bells ringing in her head nothing else would. She now truly knew he cared for her. But holy hell...

"How did you...?",she asked. Shizuo just smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head.

"I just saved up money from a couple paychecks...I knew you loved pink...and she said your were jealous of my birthstone-",the blond was cut-off by Kimi flinging herself at him and hugging him tightly. It was an intimate position for them being on the couch so his face lite up. He was also shocked at her reaction. Kimi wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"You didn't have too Shizu-chan...but thank you! It's beautiful!",Kimi said almost crying. It meant so much to her...Shizuo just tentatively wrapped his arms around the girl and smiled slightly. He was glad she loved it. He thought of her the whole time he was searching for the perfect gift. He looked over at Tom who was smiling at the two from across the couch. Tom wouldn't lie when he said even he was shocked about the gift. He had no idea his friend was planning on giving his sister such a meaningful gift. It only furthered to confirm that his sister would be in good hands.

Kimi pulled back to see the shy smiling look on Shizuo's face and smiled. "That must've cost a lot...",she said lowly and feeling a little bad that he spent so much on her.

"It's fine...",he said. But I wasn't...

"But it must've cost a fortune! what if you can't pay bills or can't eat! I'll feel horrible then!",she ranted on causing the other two in the room to sweat-drop. Shizuo just smiled at her and pulled her back in a hug and Kimi blushed. Tom just smiled at them and shook his head at his sister. even a mature women and she still acted like she was five.

"I'm fine Kimi. I've been saving for a while..."he said. Kimi pulled away again and blinked tears back which made the blondes eyes widen. She was crying...? did he do something wrong?

"Your so sweet!",she said loudly. Shizuo blushed and inwardly smiled that the tears weren't from anything bad.

"Your welcome...",he said before starting to look uncomfortable. Kimi noticed this and figured their position wasn't all that comforting and got up off of him and picked up the before dis-carded gift up. She picked out the necklace from the box before turning around and pulling her hair up.

"Help put it on?",she asked shyly now. Shizuo blinked before getting up and taking the necklace from her carefully. He was well aware of the grin on his employers face which only furthered his blush. He hooked the piece around her neck before brushing his fingertips against the back of her neck causing her to shiver slightly. Once Kimi felt that she dropped her hair and turned to him and picked up the circle of garnets which laid nicely against the top of her chest.

"It's amazing Shizuo..."she said. It was rare for her to say anyone's full name. On the occasion that she did though had one of two reasons. She was either very upset with you or she adored you to no end. this was the latter.

"I think it's about time we go now imoto. If you want to hit all of the stores you planned to",Tom said breaking their little moment. They both turned to him, red in the face and smiling lightly. He couldn't think of a better couple than the one in front of him.

Kimi nodded towards her brother before heading over to the door in a hurry and opening it. She turned over her shoulder and smiled at the two, light in her eyes. "Hurry up you two! Your wasting my birthday by just standing there!",she said happily. the other two just sighed and shook their heads at the girl. Both had a similar thought as they followed Kimi out. That they hoped not to see someone or this whole day would be ruined by one certain informant that loved causing trouble.

So within the busy day that the three had, the guys had the most work. Which was carrying all of the bags for Kimi while she shopped. Kimi worked at the maid cafe and made quite the penny, along with her brothers money of course. First they went out for something to eat since it was around lunch and then the torture began. The shopping was exhausting to say the least. Kimi liked lots of clothing and lots of girly things that cost a lot so she had many bags from many different places. to all of the people around Ikebukuro it was a different sight to say the least. Kimi was having fun and happy though, and to the men that was all that really mattered today.

Kimi got dresses and jackets and all of the things she loved. The other two just went along with it relieved they hadn't seen sight of the informant...yet. There was always a high chance that he would ruin everything. Since it was her special day, neither wanted anything to ruin it.

Finally after hours of running around and going into thousands of stores and spending god only knows how much money, the group ended up at Shinra's around six. He had been nothing but generous in letting Kimi come and have a small little party at his and Celty's place.

"I'm so glad your letting me have it here Shin-chan!",Kimi said hugging Shinra. He just laughed at her and smiled. He had met Kimi a few times before and knew she was a very interesting girl. Celty looked over at the girl happy that she was in a good mood and the damned informant hadn't yet to ruin her day.

"Your welcome Kimi",Shinra said as the girl pulled away smiling big. She looked over at the only other women in the room and Celty typed on her phone before showing Kimi.

"Happy birthday Kimi",it read. Kimi smiled and hugged her as well, that being something she did to just about everyone. Almost a second later she was at the dining room table where the food was.

"Well lets eat!",she said grinning. Everyone just smiled at her and headed over to eat. After Shizuo and Tom placed the bags down they went over as well but Tom had a plan. As soon as he got the the table he waited a second for Shizuo,knowing he would, to pull the chair furthest from his sister on the right side and then sat in it. Shizuo blinked in confusion before seeing the smile on Tom's face. He made a 'your a jerk' face before sitting next to Kimi. It wasn't that he didn't want to sit next to her but he was just...different around her. After that everyone started to eat and listened to Kimi tell the two hosts of her day shopping.

"That was delicious! Your an amazing chief Celty-chan!",Kimi said after finishing her meal. Said women just waved her hands in front of her saying it wasn't a big deal.

"Wasn't it? See Celty, I told you you were amazing!",Shinra said smiling at the women next to him as he went on about her cooking. Celty simply pulled out her phone and typed to Kimi hoping to shut Shinra up already.

"Do you want your present now?",she asked. Kimi's eyes brightened but she frowned.

"Why didn't anyone listen to me?",she asked but nodded non the less.

"Celty thought you deserved something",Shinra said smiling at her.

Kimi stood up smiling suddenly and pulled slightly on the present around her neck.

"Look what Shizu-chan got me!,she said smiling causing the other two who didn't notice it until now that she had a necklace on. Their eyes widened before they looked over at Shizuo in shock. Shizuo simply shrugged and the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

"That looks expensive Shizuo...",Shinra said knowing about how much that would have cost the former bartender. Celty on the other had was in shock but not really because of the cost of the gift. Simply of the fact that he got her something so bold. that truly expressed his feelings for her even thought he didn't need to. she knew that Shizuo was a tad shy, although he would abject to such a word, when it came to things he cared about. such as his brother and Kimi.

"I just got her what I thought she'd like...",Shizuo mumbled. Kimi smiled and went over behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Shizuo froze and new he was blushing as much as he didn't want to. The other three in the room just smiled at him.

"I love it Shizuo...now lets open my other present!",Kimi said changing emotions again and jumping over to the couch, shaking with excitement. Everyone jus sweat-dropped at the girl and got up to go over to her. Shinra handed her a bag that seemed similar to the one she had before but it was blue. Kimi toke it and tore out the matching blue tissue paper.

"Me and Celty thought you'd like it",Shinra said before getting smacked upside the head."Okay, Celty thought you'd like it. But i got the bag!",he defended himself causing her to giggle at him. Kimi reached in and pulled out the best looking thing she'd seen all day. She stood up and placed the dress against her. It was strapless with a zebra print bottom and had a cute pink top.

"It's amazing!",Kimi said.

"It's perfect for you imoto",Tom said smiling to his sister. Kimi spun around holding the dress to her and Shizuo couldn't help but think that she looked much better than perfect.

Celty typed her message and Kimi stopped spinning to read it."Your welcome! so do you want your other present now?",Kimi blushed knowing what she meant. time to confess. Tom and Shinra both shared a look before getting up and walking into the kitchen where Celty soon followed. Kimi sat back down next to a confused blond. He looked to where he could see the others smiling from the kitchen and frowned. What were they up to?

"Shizu-chan?",brought his attention back to the smaller women who had set the dress back into the bag and was now sitting next to him."I wanna tell you something",she said with that pink dust ghosting over her cheeks. Now he was really confused. What did she wanna say? He had a voice telling him to just wait and see then he had another one telling him that it would be the best thing he's ever heard. He didn't know which to listen to.

"What do you mean?",he asked her. Kimi just smiled and tried to stop the butterflies in her stomach but it was useless. She had waited forever to finally get her feelings out there and she wasn't about to let anything stop her.

Kimi then, with that thought in mind, through herself at him and they fell back on the couch, her atop him. They were both blushing and Shizuo asked,"Kimi?". Although this position...felt nice...in a less perverted was of thinking.

"Shizu-chan I...",she bit her lip,"I love you Shizu-chan". Shiuzo's eyes widened and his heart sped up. Was he hearing things? did she really just say she loved him? Kimi knew he'd be shocked but she didn't like the quiet, so she decided to keep going. "I have for a while...and all I really wanted for my birthday is..to be with you",she said.

Now Shizuo was going to faint. his face on fire, eyes suddenly confused and concerned. He loved Kimi oh so much. He wanted to be with her in every way possible but he didn't want to hurt her. Not after that one incident when he was younger. He knew he could stop himself but could he around her?

"Kimi...I don't-",a shake of her head made him stop.

"I know. But I trust Shizuo. He wouldn't let anything or anyone, himself included, hurt me. Because I know he won't, and I love him",Kimi said with that confidence in her eyes that made them sparkle. She had a sweet smile on her face and all of the love in her eyes and voice. It felt so good to hear that from her. she didn't think he was a monster, and she loved him. It was so heart touching to him.

Shizuo smiled and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Kimi blinked in shock and not knowing what to do. She heard foot steps and looked up to see her brother smiling down at her. "He's thanking you imoto",he said. Kimi them smiled in relieve and cradled the back of Shizuo's head while the other arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"No need to thank me Shizu-chan",she said. Shizuo pulled his head back and Kimi wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Shizuo sat up some on the couch so he could lay his legs on it and it made him slightly taller than Kimi. He was smiling that special smile that was saved for solely for his brother..but now for her as well. Kimi was so mesmerized by it that she didn't notice until after he had claimer her lips with his. Her eyes widened before closing in happiness. Their first kiss was slow and gentle and unguided but it was perfect.

When they pulled apart they were both smiling at each other."I love you Shizuo",Kimi said rubbing her nose against his. The words were caught in his throat now. He knew he loved her but could he say such unused words before? He couldn't even remember saying it to his brother. Kimi seemed to know what he was thinking and just chastely kissed his lips.

"When you can say it, you will",she said smiling.

"Their so cute together Celty!",Shinra said happily as he awed over the new couple on the couch. Celty simply punched him repeatedly as the couple smiled over at their friends. This was how things were supposed to be. Them together, Tom happy for his friend and sister and Celty beating on Shinra for ruining the perfect romantic moment.

**I hope that was as good as I think it was. Review please!**


End file.
